


爱情的终点—A

by HideInShadow



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: hyekura - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideInShadow/pseuds/HideInShadow
Kudos: 2





	爱情的终点—A

A  
如果有能导致双目失明的那种程度的白色地狱，那就是这里了。

坐在漆成白色的餐桌围成的风景中，宮脇咲良努力消除了填满脑子的乱七八糟的想法，慢悠悠的切着摆在自己面前的牛排。

肉熟得正适合吃，宮脇咲良却没有一点胃口，肉汁滴答着落在盘子里，把肉放在嘴里，嚼了半天才吞下去。对于沿着狭窄的食道向下走的肉块，宮脇咲良感到不舒服，缩小了眉间距离。

“不合口味吗？是特地订购的呢……”

“肉太硬了。”宮脇咲良一边自言自语，一边放下叉和刀，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，坐在对面远处的人也停止了吃东西，目不斜视地看着宮脇咲良的行为。

“济州和香港有一家酒店新开业，这段时间暂时很难回家，因为那个我还要去一次东京。”  
"那样，那什么时候能回首尔呢? "  
“我的行程在2-3周左右，这期间有没有我一定要参加的活动？”  
“现在还没有，突然有行程或者事项安排的话，我会通过秘书室联系你的。”  
“好的，那因为航班时间我就先走了，俊焕先生。”

大理石地面发出了刮擦声，从座位上起来的宮脇咲良缓缓地掠过了闵俊焕。闵俊焕只是看了一眼离开座位的宮脇咲良，然后若无其事地切下牛排，一颗一颗狼吞虎咽下去。

*  
虽然出生在鹿儿岛，但一直是在东京成长，所以对出生的地方自然没有什么记忆。宮脇咲良正茫然地望着和那天一样没有一丝变化的花园，想起了当初按祖父的意愿整理庭院的样子。

“咲良，你有在听我说话吗？”

宮脇咲良听着略带怒气的声音，又重新端坐了起来，看着面前的老人。  
似乎绝不能容忍一根头发散乱的发型、仰面朝天的两条眉毛、紧闭的双唇——表情怪异的男人戴着圆眼镜，拿出香烟叼在嘴里，然后点燃手中的火。

“香港和济州的酒店的事项在一定程度上解决后，我想回到首尔和闵氏那边协商。”  
“不需要花费太长时间。婚姻不过是找到一个适合的人，最重要的是一个可以传宗接代的孩子。”  
“我知道，不会让您失望的。”  
“好。你一定要铭记你是宮脇家族的人，为家族着想，为家族行动。”

“是”，宮脇咲良简短地回答，膝盖跪着，手也紧紧握着和服的下摆，从座位上起来的宮脇咲良向祖父行了默礼，然后从房间里出来。

在快速经过走廊时，宮脇咲良整张脸都格外严肃，木质地板随着她的走动嘎嘎作响。这是与时代背道而驰的祖父那一老派人的风格，每当走进没有空隙的传统木制住宅时，宮脇咲良都会觉得窒息。

一段时间后回到自己的房间，宮脇咲良才解开了和服，勉强喘了口气。

无比烦躁。

宮脇咲良举起手机在联系人处找到了佐藤琴叶的名字，吐出“我要去宾馆，马上备好车”这几个字后就挂断了电话，快速换上了衣服。

宮脇，这个姓在日本是什么样的存在呢，“除了婴儿，无人不知，无人不晓”。宮脇家族领导的MK集团虽然是日本国内名符其实的酒店事业的第一人，但在高利贷业界却以“大手”闻名。在泡沫经济时期，说宮脇家族的资金遍布日本，也不是谎言。

与为宮脇家族洗黑钱的韩国闵氏家族举行政治联姻，在一定程度上已经是确定的程序。其中宮脇咲良成为政治婚姻的当事人的理由也很简单，因为他是除了还没有觉醒的年幼的弟弟之外，唯一的Alpha。

宮脇咲良上面的哥哥和姐姐都是Omega，一觉醒，就以“为了家族”的名义和“为了团结各家族”的名义，进行了“政治婚姻”，去了“宮脇”的姓。

能随家族姓的人只能是家族的Alpha及与家族Alpha结婚的Omega。因为讨厌这个事实，宮脇咲良一直觉得不自在，家族选中的人是不是自己，对宮脇咲良都来说都没有什么不同。

抵达酒店后，宮脇咲良原本苍白的脸色似乎有所好转，在连佐藤都离开的客房里，独自留下的宮脇咲良拿出一侧准备的红酒，打开了塞子。

将红酒倒出来之后，就像当初根本没有想过要好好品味一样，一口气喝了下去。其实这样，威士忌应该更好一些，但根据佐藤的指示，宮脇咲良使用的客房里最多只有度数较低的红酒和香槟。

对于只有喝醉才能入睡的宮脇咲良而言，其全部事项就是尽快喝酒和喝醉。

在一杯接一杯后宮脇咲良终于醉倒，此时窗外还挂着晚霞。

*  
闵俊焕并不喜欢宮脇咲良。不，需要改正。他害怕宮脇咲良。

别说将宮脇家族和自己的家族进行比较，因为根本就不可能成为比较的对象。

宮脇的家族绝对占据优势，这一点怎么都无法否认。

与自己是Omega不同，宮脇咲良是Alapha，虽然是政治联姻的立场，也做了最大的努力。做事竭尽全力，聪明多能，冷静但不掩饰自己的野心。结婚的第一天晚上，完美的商务人宮脇咲良就拿出合同对闵俊焕说:  
我必须比我父亲先成为MK的领袖。为此需要您的帮助。在这段婚姻生活中，会和闵俊焕一起做最大的努力。

当时宮脇咲良的眼神是怎样的？俊焕实在不敢直视、面对眼里有着怒火的宮脇咲良。最后，他们没有看着彼此的脸，而是在各自的律师公证的场合，在同样的合同上签上自己的名字。

闵俊焕回想起那天，从私人金库拿出了合同，重新翻看了一遍。韩国语和日语并用的一张合同书，合同中明示的内容让人联想起隐藏在夹克里面口袋里的有着明显两行的验孕棒，闵俊焕感觉有人正在掐住自己的脖子，绝望地把头埋在了桌子上。

至今1年的婚姻生活中，他从未和宮脇咲良发生过关系。

*  
最先知道闵俊焕怀孕事实的人是从结婚前开始就是恋人关系的他的Alpha伴侣。

他曾担任过自己担任本部长的文化财团企划室组长。性格诚实、随和、多情，闵俊焕很爱他，正因为爱他，在和宮脇咲良结婚后，本想和那个人分手，却被那个人缚住了，像飞蛾一样不知死亡地冲进来的爱情所导致的结局就是现在。

抱着恋人过度兴奋，阻止了大喊“应该把孩子做掉”的闵俊焕的也是那个人。  
“会有办法的，一起找找看。”  


他们想出的办法是离婚。

“我要离婚。”

虽然男人的眼神非常坚决，但又能用什么方法离婚呢？从一开始就没想过要带来一点麻烦事情的人是宮脇咲良，甚至在闵俊焕的家族活动中，连最细微的事情都照顾到了，成为了比期待中的更好的家族一员。

不可能的。闵俊焕在那个人的怀里摇了摇头。  
"没有理由，造一个就行。还有时间，没关系的。”

他们坐在床头互相拥抱，捧起脸颊温柔地亲吻起来，头上挂着的是宮脇咲良和闵俊焕的结婚照。

他们选择的方法是不贞。虽然很幼稚，但认为对付Alpha，这个方法是最简单的。

他的首要任务是寻找诱惑宮脇咲良的对象，条件非常简单——迫切需要钱的，为了钱什么都能做的人，找那样的人对闵俊焕来说太容易了。

“这个名单就是全部。”  
“知道了，请出去吧。”

秘书出去了，门一关上，高度紧张的闵俊焕就解开了领带。他向秘书要求的是，在今年财团赞助的奖学金审查中落选的学生名单。  
浏览完名单后闵俊焕的脸上立刻露出了微笑，他喜欢无表情的证明照片中，有着自己凄惨、迫切的故事的人。

*  
想着要到兼职时间得离开了，约定见面的人却不在办公室——等不了了，正要从座位上起来的一刹那  
“姜惠元小姐？”

“对不起，我来晚了。突然有个会议……”闵俊焕面微笑劝她坐下，姜惠元只好继续坐着。

“我是闵氏文化财团企划本部长闵俊焕。”

闵俊焕从名片盒里拿出名片递给了姜惠元。上面整齐地写着“闵氏文化财团”的名字和商标，还有职级和名字三个字。

姜惠元手里拿着名片，只是默默地看着。

“突然接到我们财团的通知，一定很惊讶，非常感谢您抽出时间来访问我们。”

姜惠元从名片上移开视线看着闵俊焕，眨了眨眼睛，“啊，”的一声，却也只是低着嘴。

闵俊焕对姜惠元毫不在意的反应反而感到很惊慌，但是费力地笑着继续说下去。  
“不是为了别的，我晚了点才知道你从今年我们财团赞助的奖学金获得者审查中落选了，觉得不能错过像姜惠元小姐这样的人才……”  
“…对不起。”

姜惠元深深地叹了口气，闵俊焕楞楞地看着她。想到浪费了时间，又再次发出了叹息声。

“因为一次交通事故，我的手受伤了，没再弹钢琴了，所以审查落选了。我也已经退学了。”

“我该走了。”姜惠元拿着背着的斜挎包，从座位上起身，向闵俊焕打了个招呼，正准备回去的时候，闵俊焕抓住姜惠元的肩膀扭了回来。

“就是因为那样，所以我联系你的。”

姜惠元先后看了一下被闵俊焕抓住的肩膀和闵俊焕的脸，皱起了眉头。

*  
“所以说现在开始只要按照本部长的指示做事，就会给我钱吗？”  
“简单来说就是这样。”

闵俊焕还是笑眯眯的。姜惠元虽然不太喜欢他的笑脸，但一提到钱，想法还是变得有所不同。

在家道中落之前，姜惠元一直成长得都很好。作为Beta的父亲和母亲创立了一家公司，发现自己有弹钢琴的天赋后，姜惠元通练习，经常在国内钢琴比赛上获奖。日子过得还算不错，也没有什么过分的期待。

但崩溃的事总是不知不觉间发生的。父亲的事业突然陷入了困境，为了救活公司四处奔波的父亲和全家人一起走上街头的一天，下着倾盆大雨，在开车过程中，坐在提高嗓门的父母中间，坐在后座的姜惠元用耳机捂住耳朵，使劲隔绝着外界的声音——那是姜惠元关于那天的最后记忆。

“如果姜惠元同意的话，我会告诉你更详细的信息。需要接近的人是谁，是做什么的人，是几岁等等。”

“怎么样？”闵俊焕紧紧地靠在椅背上，结束了谈话。  
由于右手的持续的疼痛，姜惠元不得不小心翼翼地握着手。

母亲的医疗费已经花光了死去的父亲的保险金，在琴键上行走的手也不太听话。即使以不健康的身体去做好几个兼职，也不能避免需要花费医疗费的情况。对姜惠元来说，是闵俊焕给了她机会，自己没有选择的余地。

“那个...我做。”

在被压抑的现实中，姜惠元最终还是选择蒙住了良心的眼睛。


End file.
